


I'll Bee Yours

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, but post mark of cain, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "please write a fic where cas finds out <a href="http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/110749356236/batwixt-virtuouspagans-ncrrington-did-u-kno">that bee thing</a> and dean and sam are baffled by the bees everywhere and it's literally everywhere and where did u even get this much bee stuff cas seriously"</p>
<p>Dean doesn’t notice them at first, but the bee decorations can no longer be ignored when they step into the common area. There are garlands, posters, pillows, stuffed animals, there’s even a tower of tiny honey jars in the middle of the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Bee Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Dean hates witches. Especially teenage witches. They hold grudges against everyone and are terrifyingly dramatic.

He slams the door of the Impala closed. He’s glad to be back at the bunker, where everything is peaceful. Where there are no tweens literally breaking their exes’ hearts in two.

‘You good?’ Sam asks.

‘Tired. Teenagers, man,’ Dean says, shaking his head.

‘You sound like an eighty year-old.’

‘After this week I feel like it.’

Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, he walks to the inner door of the garage. He can hear his bed calling to him. But first, he has to say hi to Cas.

He doesn’t notice them at first, but the bee decorations can no longer be ignored when they step into the common area. There are garlands, posters, pillows, stuffed animals, there’s even a tower of tiny honey jars in the middle of the table.

The only person who could have done this is nowhere to be seen.

‘Cas?’ Dean calls out.

‘In the kitchen!’

‘What the hell are you wearing?’ Dean asks when he steps into the kitchen and gets a full view of the guy. Cas is wearing black and yellow striped trousers, and a black and yellow striped knit sweater. There’s a giant a bee embroidered on the chest. He really looks fucking ridiculous in that outfit. But at the same time it’s just so _Cas_ , that Dean isn’t that fazed, just curious.

‘And what happened to the bunker? Did you get possessed by some bee-spirit?’ he asks grinning, but the grin drops from his face as he realizes something and turns to his brother, who is standing behind him. ‘That would happen to us. Please tell me there is no such thing as a bee-spirit?’

‘Don’t worry, Dean. I am perfectly fine,’ Cas assures him, before Sam can gather his thoughts. ‘It’s Saint Valentine’s Day.’

‘That usually means hearts and roses. What’s with all the bee stuff? Where did they even come from?’

‘Well, since none of us have a romantic interest at the moment, I thought we’d celebrate in a different way. Saint Valentine was also the patron saint of beekeeping. He is the patron saint of the plague as well, but that would be less pleasant to celebrate. And you know I like bees.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Dean says. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get the image of a bee covered Cas out of his head.

‘I’m making honey-cakes,’ Cas continues. ‘You two should clean up. They’ll be ready in approximately thirty minutes.’

Changing into more comfortable, and most importantly clean, clothes, Dean thinks back on what Cas said. Valentine’s Day lost its appeal as unattached-drifter-Christmas years ago. The thought of going to a bar and picking up some lonely chick, just seems exhausting now. So he’s happy to celebrate it by lying on the couch and eating honey-cakes.

There is one problem with what Cas said, though. And that was that none of them have a romantic interest. He’s stopped lying to himself about his feelings for his best friend. He’s pretty sure Sam knows too, remembering the hints about Valentine’s Day cards and roses his brother was dropping on the way back.

But he’s scared. He’s scared of losing his best friend. So if Cas want’s to celebrate Valentine’s Day as Bee Day, then he’ll do that.

He’s just pulled a clean shirt over his head, when there’s an knock on the door.

‘Come in.’

‘Hello, Dean.’

Cas steps into the room. He looks nervous and unsure. Pretty much the opposite of what he’d looked like in the kitchen.

‘What’s up?’

‘I- I wanted to give you something,’ the man says. He produces an envelope from behind his back and holds it out to him. There’s a card inside the envelope. There’s a cartoon bee flying around cartoon flowers on the card. _Bee Mine_ it says at the top.

He looks up at the fidgeting man in front of him. Dean’s getting a little nervous himself now. He really hopes this means what he thinks it means.

He opens the card. Inside Cas has written in a neat cursive: _You’re my favourite honey_.

Okay, this has to mean what he thinks it means. Right?

He looks up from the card.

‘Really?’ he asks, a tremor in his voice.

Cas has managed only half a nod, before Dean pulls him in by that horrible sweater and kisses him hard.

Sam decides to get the honey-cakes out of the oven himself. He thinks it might be a while before those two will emerge from Dean’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
